


Reflections

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Xander, confronted, reflects.
Kudos: 7
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, Jan 3/Hey you, don't help them to bury the light

Xander caught his reflection in the side of a polished silver pitcher, distorted and pocked with the pitcher's curves and dents. He held a sigh, sure that this reflection was about as true as any might be. He felt what he saw and had to wonder how he hadn't yet cracked-- What was wrong with him that he hadn't already cracked? Or if he had and just didn't realize... 

It was likely one of the finest things the inn had... Traveling along with soldiers towards the border, Xander had no issue with the same camps and tents as any other, but while setting up outside the small village, his presence had been noted. And, well, the village had no desire to anger their king or his son. 

Xander had not been told that, not to his face by the trembling innkeeper. Laslow had brought it to his ears afterward, the implication burning like flame. Only fear afforded this, not pride or joy. He'd already instructed Peri to make sure appropriate coin was left for the stay. Only fear... 

Despite the mask he wore, he knew that fear far too well. It crept into his features as he looked at the pitcher, threatening to spill over. But it was not yet time for that. The time would come, but not on this trip and not after. There were too many things that could go wrong, too many unknowns... 

But someday... Someday there would be a change. He would be that change. No longer would Nohr's citizens cower from him or the threat of his father. That would not be his way. If he was offered a room, it would be with smiles not fear. The war would be won, there would be food, there would be peace, there would be... 

Xander caught his reflection in the side of pitcher and quickly, as quickly as he could, put his mask back in place and walked away. There were things he could do, however small, and it was best he start doing them.


End file.
